In the operation of a modern farm, one important activity is to cut, collect and dispose of the hay crop. Usually, this is done in two steps. First, the hay is cut, gathered in a cylindrical bundle and bound with a cord or wire to form a number of bales weighing up to one ton. This is done with a first dedicated farm tractor and baling implement, driven by a first operator. The tractor and its baling implement roll lengthwisely of the usually rectangular farm fields, about transversely spaced level "rows". The bales are tied in cylindrical bundles and dropped on the ground, in the row, at spaced intervals. The central axis of the cylindrical bales extend transversely of the rows along which roll the tractor. These alleys or rows on the field are smooth and level with the ground, for a smooth ride of the vehicles.
Collecting, loading and transport of the tied bales of hay is then effected by a second operator in a fork lift or the like vehicle, bringing the bales into a transport trailer pulled by another farm tractor driven by a third operator. Eventually, the unloading of the bales from the transport trailer, at the bales storing warehouse or on the field, usually require a fourth worker cooperating with the transport tractor driver.
Thus, four men are required and three different machines are necessary for the complete cycle of bale collecting, loading and storing. This is inefficient.
It is often required to store the bales on the ground either in horizontal packs or in vertical stacks.